The Silent Morning
by Bareilles
Summary: OS - Le silence des souvenirs, ou celui de la solitude, pèse parfois plus durement sur les épaules du Docteur.


**The Silent Morning  
**

_Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Steven Moffat et à la BBC._

Puisque le règne d'Eleven touche bientôt à sa fin, j'ai eu envie d'écrire un petit quelque chose le concernant, c'est comme ça qu'est né cet OS. Cette scène se situe avant l'arrivée de Clara, soit entre la fin de la cinquième saison et le début de la sixième. Amy, Rory et River sont donc présents, car pour moi ils ont été les compagnons d'Eleven quand celui ci était à son plus haut niveau.

Enjoy !

* * *

Des cris. Et des rires émerveillés.

Des joues et des nez rougissants sous le froid glacial. Le Docteur leva les yeux sur le ciel grisâtre de cette Grande Groenland de 3765. Inspirant profondément, il ferma les paupières juste un instant, une infime seconde dans l'éternité du monde. Mais cela fut suffisant pour raviver en lui cette douleur sous-jacente qui ne l'abandonnait jamais. Le Docteur aimait la neige, il adorait ces particules froides, blanches et rassurantes. Tellement hilarante ! Un phénomène aussi stupide que la condensation de la vapeur d'eau dans les hautes couches de l'atmosphère, un classique en matière d'excitation atmosphérique. Aussi stupide, aussi insignifiant mais tellement magnifique.

Les cris amusés lui firent tourner la tête vers Amy et Rory. Monsieur et Madame Pond s'amusant avec cette neige, tels des enfants découvrant encore tout des secrets de l'univers. Un sourire tendre et satisfait s'esquissa sur les lèvres du Docteur à cette vision pourtant toute banale. Il aimait la neige, il aimait la dernière neige, cette dernière neige de Groenland qui illuminait les plaines de ses robes blanches et lumineuses avant de mourir et de disparaître dès le lendemain matin.

Éphémère. Comme la vie.

Son sourire se figea soudainement, les mains croisées dans son dos, ne ressentant aucunement le froid vêtu d'une chemise, de sa veste en tweed et de son éternel nœud papillon. Immobile, repensant à toutes ces personnes qu'il avait déjà emmenées dans cet endroit. Oh, il y en avait eu tellement. Et à chaque fois, il avait joui de leur regard émerveillé, de leur mine ravie et subjuguée... comme s'il vivait encore et encore cette magnificence à travers eux.

Le Docteur se souvenait parfaitement de Susan. De sa petite fille et de son sourire enfantin quand elle était sortie du TARDIS devant cette étendue féerique. Il se rappela de Jamie, de Jo, de Sarah Jane, de Romana, de Tegan, de Peri, d'Ace, de Grace, de Rose, de Martha et de Donna. Le Docteur avait bu leur expression hallucinée, avait mangé leurs sourires et leurs cris enthousiastes. Il pensa aux autres dont il ne se souvenait que vaguement, et à ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Car comme la neige, chacun de ses compagnons avait fini par le quitter.

Un jour Amy ne serait plus à ses côtés. Un jour, elle aussi ne deviendrait plus qu'un souvenir. C'était inéluctable. Il le savait. Il l'avait vu. La seule chose que le Docteur pouvait faire était de repousser cette échéance.

La dernière neige de Groenland le mettait toujours face à sa lourde et pénible solitude. C'était si triste d'admirer cette neige tout seul. La mine sombre et lasse, il entendit la porte du TARDIS s'ouvrir et une tasse de thé Zygorifien lui apparut sous les yeux. La fumée s'échappait de la tasse en porcelaine encore chaude. Légèrement surpris, le Docteur leva la tête et croisa le regard de sa charmante et non moins atypique nouvelle compagne.

« River Song, déclara-t-il dans un léger sourire. Merci pour votre agréable attention – il se saisit de la tasse de thé avec plaisir, le thé Zygorifien étant l'un de ses petits péchés mignons – Mais à quoi est-elle due ? »

Elle le dévisagea une seconde, avant de reporter le regard sur Amy et Rory qui bataillaient au loin.

« J'ai pensé que cela pourrait vous réchauffer, répondit-elle en se plaçant à ses côtés. »

Le Docteur éclata d'un petit rire amusé, puis trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage brûlant. River préparait le thé comme aucun être vivant, humain ou non, qu'il eût connu. Et lui seul savait le nombre d'être vivant qu'il avait rencontré au cours de sa très, très longue vie.

« Ah, cher professeur Song, fit-il en se redressant un peu, son sourire s'agrandissant légèrement. Un Seigneur du Temps ne craint pas le froid, du moins, pas à cette température aussi dérisoire. »

River baissa la tête et frotta ses mains gantés l'une contre l'autre comme pour donner raison au Time Lord.

« Je ne pensais pas à la chaleur physique Docteur, mais à celle de vos deux cœurs. Et puisque vous en avez un de plus que nous, j'ai doublé la dose de thé Zygorifien. Vous aviez votre visage des tristes jours... »

Le Docteur se figea soudainement, le regard hagard, la tasse à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Cette femme possédait une perspicacité défiant toute concurrence ! Voilà ce qu'il appréciait chez elle. Voilà ce qui l'intriguait.

« Docteur ! River ! S'exclama Amy en agitant la main dans leur direction, le nez et les joues rougies, blanche de la tête aux pieds. Venez ! »

Rory leur adressa un sourire amusé, son regard les invitant également à les rejoindre. River alla à leur rencontre sans hésitation, puis se tourna vers le Gallifréyen, les sourcils légèrement froncés...

« Vous venez Docteur ? »

Clignant des paupières, celui-ci hocha la tête en levant la tasse en porcelaine.

« Allez-y, ne m'attendez pas, allez admirer la dernière neige de la Planète Terre. »

Et tandis que la mystérieuse professeur Song s'éloignait à grands pas, évitant de justesse une boule de neige d'Amy, le Docteur sourit plus franchement.

Tant qu'il y aurait des personnes pour contempler avec lui cette merveille, le Docteur se dit que cette dernière neige ne serait jamais vraiment la dernière.

* * *

Les reviews sont très appréciées. J'écrirais sûrement d'autres petits OS, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez penser de celui ci.

Merci de m'avoir lu.

Kisouille guys !


End file.
